Unique
by Celine96
Summary: Recueil de one-shoot sur des couples inexistants, que jamais personne n'avait osé imaginer...
1. Poison et glace

_Mini-fanfiction née d'un très gros délire, avec un pairing à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains._

* * *

Nous étions lors d'un bel après-midi d'été, dans la dixième division de l'armée de la cour. Plus précisément, dans le bureau commun au Capitaine et à sa Lieutenante, lieu dans lequel régnait actuellement le calme le plus absolu, signe que Matsumoto n'était pas présente.

Hitsugaya Toshiro était à son bureau, occupé à remplir les nombreux formulaires que sa subordonnée avait –encore- oublié de compléter. Depuis le temps, il avait arrêté de maugréer et s'était habitué à régler les choses les plus importantes à sa place. Même, il avait abandonné l'idée de changer de lieutenant, et parallèlement, celle de sortir prendre l'air aujourd'hui.

Concentré comme il l'était, il ne remarqua pas la porte qui s'ouvrait, ni la personne entrant dans le bureau. C'est une voix malicieuse qui attira son attention :

— J'ai vu Matsumoto-san au bar avec ses amis, alors… J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être du temps à me consacrer.

— Tu vois bien que je travaille, répondit le Capitaine, en tentant de retenir un sourire.

— C'est exact. Cependant…

Une main étrangère vint enlever le pinceau que tenait celle de Toshiro.

— Je te propose des activités beaucoup plus amusantes que celle-ci. Alors, qu'en dis-tu… _Shiro-chan_ ?

Cédant à la tentation, mais n'accordant pas à son interlocuteur le plaisir de le voir de réagir au surnom, le Capitaine rangea ses papiers pour plus tard, tandis que son visiteur le rejoignait de l'autre côté du bureau.

— Entre toi et elle, jamais cette paperasse ne se remplira, soupira-t-il, faussement découragé. Est-ce que… Personne ne t'a suivi, tu en es sûr, _Mayuri-chan_ ?

Ce fût au tour du scientifique de rire. Deux mois déjà, que durait cette petite comédie. Et dire que Rangiku s'était mis en tête de lui trouver une petite amie, sans se douter qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied… Ailleurs.

Après l'avoir une énième fois rassuré, il embrassa le Capitaine prodige.

₪.₪.₪

Quelque part en France, une auteur de fanfiction se réveilla en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour se convaincre de la disparition de ces images mentales cauchemardesques. Finalement, elle se recoucha en maudissant sa correctrice et ses idées plus que tordues…

* * *

_Une dédicace à Naemir, qui est dans mes favoris, et qui est aussi celle qui se réveille en hurlant (elle a réellement hurlé à la lecture), allez lire ses fic's à elle, elles sont mieux (Et puis c'est moi qui les corrige ^^) ! Je ne dis pas non à d'éventuels commentaires, même pour m'incendier._


	2. Clochette et Sakura

_Ce qui, au final, ne se devait d'être qu'un one shoot se change à présent en recueil de couples étranges, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez (Oui, je l'avoue : j'ai cédé à la pression sociale).  
Ah oui, une dernière chose : Aucun de ces adorables personnages ne sont pas à moi et franchement, je crois que c'est mieux…Pour eux._

* * *

Tout avait commencé ce jour-là, au Hueco Mundo.

En un combat, il l'avait remarqué, ils avaient fait connaissance. Certes, leur adversaire les avait légèrement dérangés, en se relevant à plusieurs reprises. Mais ensemble, ils l'avaient mis à terre sans récolter de blessures, ni même sans se quitter des yeux. Et puis tout était allé si vite…

Déjà, dans le Dangai, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Marchant initialement derrière Mayuri qui criait sur Nemu, les deux Capitaines ont insisté pour laisser passer Isane et Hanataro soutenant un Renji vacillant surveillé de près par Rukia, suivie elle-même par Orihime et Ishida, se retrouvant seuls à l'arrière.

Etrangement, de longs regards avaient été échangés. D'abord pleins de défi, de haine même ! Puis, petit à petit, de légers sourires, et même une fugace rougeur entraperçue sur une joue.

Et, à peine quelques semaines plus tard, la vie de tous les shinigamis des sixième et onzième divisions, avait changé du tout au tout.

Kuchiki Byakuya clamait partout son amour inconditionnel pour sa clochette, on le voyait sourire et arborer des airs rêveurs à toute heure de la journée. Désormais, Senbonzakura servait quelques fois d'outil pour créer une ambiance florale aux fréquents rendez-vous des tourtereaux.

Zaraki Kenpachi, quant à lui, ne se lassait de compter fleurette à son cerisier en sucre, lui avouant l'ampleur de son inconditionnel et éternel amour. Et on racontait à voix basse que le shinigami qui avait un jour parlé de « pédale de cerisier » était mort en s'étouffant avec ses propres entrailles.

On les voyait partout, mains dans la main en se murmurant des mots doux, ou en pleine séance bisous. Le Capitaine de la onzième avait même une fois laissé échapper un « Bien sur, mon Bya-Bya à la cerise », en pleine réunion de crise.

₪.₪.₪

Renji se retourna brusquement, paniqué qu'il était à l'idée de devoir se charger de toute la paperasse à cause de son Capitaine, et se retrouva en contact avec le sol froid. Posant la main sur son front douloureux, il se promit alors de ne plus JAMAIS prendre part à l'une des beuveries de Matsumoto.

* * *

_Actuellement, je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de couples que je ferai. Ni des genres. Ici, ça fait deux Yaois, mais tout est possible !_

_Si jamais vous avez une idée, proposez-la-moi, je verrai ce que je peux en faire._

_Encore une fois, un très grand merci à Naemir, sans qui ce… truc n'existerait pas. Les surnoms ridicules sont à elle, hormis le dernier, qui appartient à ma meilleure amie.  
Enfin, merci aux reviewers du précédent chapitre ! Pour les deux invitées, si vous vous inscrivez, j'aurai le plaisir de vous répondre._

_**[Edit]** : Naemir a réalisé un dessin de ce (magnifique) couple, il est visible sur son compte deviantart, à cette adresse (enlevez les "*") : http*:*/*/*naemir*.deviantart*.*com*/gallery/#/d5aayou  
_


	3. Un petit coup de balai

Renji s'épongea le front après avoir fini de passer le balai dans le magasin Urahara. Ce soir encore, il s'était resservi au dîner, augmentant sa dette envers le gérant. Un sourire satisfait se forma sur son visage : il allait, une fois de plus, être obligé de rester ici.

A demi enfoncé dans le placard où il rangeait ses instruments, le lieutenant réfléchissait. Il était relativement étonnant que cette mission, qui était par ailleurs terminée depuis belle lurette, se prolonge ainsi, sans poser aucun problème. Son téléphone n'avait même pas sonné. A croire que quelqu'un faisait pression pour qu'il reste là…

Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Kisuke, un sourire dissimulé derrière son habituel éventail.

— Oui ? Vous voulez que je fasse encore quelque chose avant d'aller me coucher ?

— En effet. Tu sais, Renji-san… Chaque soir, ta dette augmente un peu plus, et tu n'arrives pas à la rembourser en travaillant au magasin. J'ai pensé te proposer d'autres activités que le nettoyage.

Troublé que le gérant utilise pour la première fois son prénom, le lieutenant ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Et quand Urahara s'approcha en laissant tomber son éventail d'un mouvement du poignet, il rougit franchement.

— Q… Que faites-vous ?, souffla-t-il sans penser à bouger.

L'ex-Capitaine lui fit un clin d'œil et signe de se taire, avant de l'embrasser, puis de l'emmener vers sa chambre, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne prêtent attention aux balais qui s'écrasaient au sol.

₪.₪.₪

Jinta ouvrit un œil. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Un regard à son réveil suffit pour l'en informer : beaucoup trop tôt. Ils ne savaient pas faire moins de bruit, les deux énergumènes ?

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup ce couple, en fait… Je trouve qu'il pourrait marcher ! Ils sont mignons._

_Merci à Naé, Agrond, Saya, Mineko Koishi et Fuyuu 543 pour les reviews du chapitre précédent ! (« Guest », est ma meilleure amie).  
Un plus grand merci encore à ceux qui me donnent des idées de couples…  
Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne sais pas du tout si la publication sera bien réglée ou erratique. De plus, je pars en vacances du 23 juillet au 6 aout, désespérément loin de mon PC adoré et coupée du monde virtuel._

_Je vous dis tout de même à bientôt !_


	4. Mission dans le monde réel

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Soi Fon était envoyée en mission hors de la Soul Society. C'était, estimait-elle, totalement inapproprié. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre _là-bas. _Jamais ! Pourtant, malgré les négociations, les arguments, les cris et les menaces, le Soutaicho n'avait pas plié.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans cette galère… Pourquoi devait-elle être engoncée dans un gigai avec lequel elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ses capacités réduites à un ridicule 20%, et par-dessus tout, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit missionnée justement _ici _?

Cet imbécile la regardait avec son sourire de psychopathe, et elle avait une folle envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. S'il osait ouvrir la bouche, elle allait…

— Bonjour, Soi Fon ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?

— URAHARA KISUKE, explosa-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un traitre ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !

Continuant à l'abreuver de reproches et d'insultes, la Capitaine entrait dans le magasin, et, attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, le balançait sur le gérant. Ainsi, plusieurs lampes, une multitude d'objets dont elle ne connaissait l'utilité, un gigai qui traînait dans un coin, de quoi lever une armée de Soul Candy, et même une étagère pas assez bien accrochée au mur volèrent à travers l'échoppe. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne perturba le déserteur, qui se contenta d'esquiver en attendant que l'orage passe.

— Vous… Vous êtes partis, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, à court de munitions. Sans me proposer de vous accompagner ni même me prévenir, et… tu m'as laissée toute seule.

Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes, et elle se retrouva, elle ne savait trop comment, à embrasser son ennemi. Sans doute était-ce pour effacer de sa bouche ce foutu sourire…

₪.₪.₪

Urahara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongé à même le sol de la boutique. A ses côtés, gisait l'étagère qu'avait lancée Soi Fon, et, sur son front, l'explication à la situation : une énorme bosse, signe que l'élève de Yoruichi avait fini par le toucher.

* * *

_En voilà un qui aurait pu ne pas être posté de sitôt sans l'intervention presque héroïque de Naemir,qui m'a aidée sur la fin, toujours fidèle à son poste sur MSN. *Applaudissements pour Naé*  
Merci aux reviewers qui ont donné des couples, je ne promets pas de tous les faire, mais j'y réfléchirai !_

_**Disclamer exceptionnel**__ : L'idée de ce couple est à Argond (sa review est une preuve accablante), et c'est sous une terrible menace que je lui cède 10% des bénéfices de ce chapitre (bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce qu'il entend pas « bénéfice »)._

_J'espère que le couple qui est actuellement en fabrication ne vous traumatisera pas trop, à bientôt !_


	5. Petite Chose

Ce jour-là, dans la ruelle sombre d'une Karakura presque entièrement endormie, Keigo tentait de se comporter en héros. Armé de tout son courage -et d'un morceau de fer trouvé par terre-, il s'avançait, à la recherche de... l'homme qui les avait attaqués. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien contre lui, mais il voulait protéger la vie de ses amis, et aussi celle de ce type en tenue étrange. Il servait de diversion. Et pourtant, il n'était pas si effrayé que ça...

Enfin, après un tournant, ils tombèrent nez à nez, ou plutôt, Keigo se retrouva le nez contre des pectoraux sublimement sculptés par des heures d'entrainement (ou par les bons soins du Hogyoku, personne ne le sait [Note]). Il lâcha son arme immédiatement. Elle lui serait inutile, il le savait.

—Pauvre petite chose, souffla l'homme. Tu es si faible que si je ne me contiens pas, tu t'évanouiras comme une flamme privée d'oxygène.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, mais fût aussitôt arrêté par _sa_ voix.

— Chut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne fait pas partie de mon plan.

Sa voix se fit plus faible, comme s'il parlait pour lui même. "C'est vrai qu'après tout, ça n'a aucune importance". Ensuite, l'homme bougea si vite qu'il ne le vit pas, et il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela dura seulement une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et, sans se retourner, lui souffle : _"Va t'en vite, petite chose"_.

₪.₪.₪

Keigo ouvrit les yeux sur une ville en partie détruite, qu'il voyait du haut d'une colline à l'écart, miraculeusement épargnée par les dégâts. Il avait fait un rêve étrange. A moins que…

[Note] :

_Le Hogyoku, vous permet de vous faire un corps de rêve en un temps record !_

_Le Hoyoku, pratique et pas cher, il s'emporte partout avec vous_

_Le Hogyoku, un produit révolutionnaire qui vous fera passer de la planche à pain au sportif de haut niveau et ce, sans le moindre effort !_

_L'essayer, c'est l'adopter !_

_L'Hogyoku, en vente partout près de chez vous !_

_[Cette publicité vous est offerte par Naemir]_

* * *

_Encore merci aux reviewers. Saya, puisque je ne peux pas te répondre par MP, je le fais ici : Pour les couples, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_ Je tiens à préciser que ce texte est presque une coécriture entre moi et Naemir (elle participe beaucoup au recueil entier, en fait ^^). De plus, si la publicité vous a fait rire, sachez qu'un projet de grand envergure est prévu, avec ce type de texte, par Naemir cette fois._

_**[Edit]** : Naemir, qui en plus d'être une auteure un peu déjantée, est aussi une talentueuse dessinatrice, à réalisé un dessin sur cet ficlet, vous pouvez aller l'admirer ici, en enlevant les "*" de mon lien : http*:*/*/*naemir*.deviantart*.*com*/gallery/#/d5aaurp  
_

_ A bientôt pour la suite !_


	6. Petite Chose 2

_Il est vivement conseillé de (re)lire le texte précédent pour comprendre celui-ci_

* * *

Keigo était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques semaines. En effet, il y avait de quoi en perturber plus d'un : en l'espace d'une journée, il avait frôlé la mort, vu sa ville détruite puis reconstruite, et appris que son meilleur ami était... quoi déjà ? Un shinigami. Ridicule. Et pourtant, il s'était réveillé au beau milieu d'une Karakura aux habitants endormis, ravagée par ce qui semblait avoir été une rixe entre géants, et téléportée dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu. Autour de lui, des équipes de gens habillés à l'ancienne mode japonaise s'étaient affairés, réparant un immeuble écroulé en quelques minutes ou soignant des patients qui ne se réveillaient pas à l'aide d'une lumière, émanant de leurs mains, qui soignait jusqu'à la moindre égratignure.

Alors, quand Rukia et Ichigo leurs avaient tout expliqué, il avait fait comme tout le monde : hoché la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il n'était pas surpris et trouvait tout ça absolument logique. Il n'avait pas osé parler de _l'homme.._. Il avait prétendu s'être enfui dès les premiers bruits de bataille, et tous l'avaient cru, allant jusqu'à le féliciter de cette initiative qui lui avait évité des blessures.

Lui, ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme aux yeux mauves. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait d'abord menacé, puis -il était persuadé de n'avoir pas rêvé- protégé. Et depuis, son visage hantait ses nuits, le privant de sommeil.

En plein milieu de ces réflexions, une lumière apparu près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Plissant les yeux, Keigo la regarda s'intensifier, puis prendre la forme d'une silhouette avant de diminuer, laissant place à un homme. Surpris, il se releva vivement en position assise, tirant sur lui sa couverture dans un geste de protection. L'apparition se tourna vers lui pour le regarder et il reconnut tout de suite _ses yeux_. Même s'ils n'étaient à présent plus mauves, c'étaient bien ceux de l'homme qui l'avait protégé.

Il ouvrit la bouche, muet de stupéfaction, tandis que l'homme prenait la parole :

- Bonsoir, petite chose.

Totalement immobile, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, il continuait de le fixer sans rien dire, réalisant à peine sa présence, qu'il aurait crue impossible.

- Je suis heureux que tu puisses me voir, petite chose, poursuivait-il, imperturbable. J'ai crains que tu ne sois pas resté suffisament longtemps aux côtés du shinigami.

Il s'arrêta un instant, penchant la tête avec un regard pensif.

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, petite chose ?

Keigo secoua la tête avant d'articuler difficilement :

- Non ! Je... Pourquoi... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah !, s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire. Tu parles, à présent. C'est bien. Je suis Aizen Sosuke. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une projection astrale. Je suis venu vérifier que tu étais toujours en vie.

Il avait parlé très lentement, comme quelqu'un qui essayerait d'expliquer quelque chose à un enfant. A nouveau, il s'interrompit pour réfléchir. Il murmura quelque chose, trop bas pour une oreille humaine, puis tendit la main à plat vers lui. Keigo l'imita, comme mû par une volonté qui n'était pas tout à fait la sienne. Quand sa paume rencontra celle d'Aizen, il resentit un picotement plus qu'une vraie chaleur humaine, mais ne passa pas au travers comme il l'aurait fait avec un fantôme. L'homme s'assit à ses côtés avec un sourire satisfait, puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Derrière le bruit des battements de son coeur, Keigo crut entendre _"N'aie pas peur, petite chose."_

₪.₪.₪

Le lendemain matin, Keigo s'éveilla en sursaut, seul dans son lit alors qu'il s'était endormi avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un peu perdu, il promena son regard sur sa chambre jusqu'à trouver un papier couvert d'une écriture un peu vieillote. _"Tu me seras utile un jour, petite chose"_

* * *

_Je vous poste ce petit texte depuis la Crête, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'attention (c'est mon dernier jour, mais bon...)!_

_Encore une fois, merci à tous les reviewers. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel points vos petits mots sont motivants. À "Guest", qui m'a parlé sur e chapitre précédent de son couple favoris, j'espère que ce deuxième texe t'aura autant plu ;). Á Mineko Koishi, "madame l'auteure" est un peu exagéré, mon prénom suffirait... Sinon, le couple que tu proposes nous (à Naé et moi) plait, donc tu le verras sans doute prochainement. Je devrais vous faire un résumé des couples proposés qui se feront ou non... Vous l'aurez au prochain chapitre._

_Les projets dont je vous ai parlé avancent bien, vous devriez en savoir plus sous peu._


	7. Nellibel

_Celui-ci, en spéciale dédicace pour Agrond !_

* * *

Il régnait sur le Hueco Mundo un calme dont on n'avait pas profité depuis un certain temps. En effet, une bonne partie de l'espada avait été supprimée, Tousen et Gin tués, Aizen scellé, et surtout, Ichigo était parti avec sa bande de copains dégénérés. C'est dans cet environnement que Tia Hallibel, ex troisième membre de l'espada rentrait du monde réel. Elle avait été soignée par la Capitaine de la quatrième division après tous les combats. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi cette femme au sourire dérangeant l'avait sauvée puis renvoyée là sans poser la moindre question. Mais, trop fatiguée pour exiger une explication, elle s'était engagée dans le Gargantua en haussant les épaules.

Tia marchait à présent vers Las Noches, qui, même vide de tous ses habitants, restait son foyer. Son attention fut soudain attirée par des pleurs, provenant de derrière l'une des dunes alentours. Intriguée, elle s'approcha pour découvrir un enfant -arrancar, se corrigea-t-elle en avisant un masque- qui sanglotait sans une tunique verte déchirée, assortie à ses cheveux. Entre deux pleurs, elle semblait articuler une phrase que l'ex-tercera identifia comme étant "Où est Itsugo ?".

Elle s'accroupit près de l'enfant et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux pour la consoler.

Une frimousse aux yeux pleins de larmes se leva alors vers elle, et questionna :

- Qui t'es, toi ?

Hallibel déclina doucement son identité, puis lui réclama la sienne et lui demanda si elle était seule.

- Non ! Mes zamis sont pa'tis che'cher Itsugo, par là, dit-elle fièrement en pointant une direction du doigt.

Tia lui pris la main et l'emmena retrouver ses amis, à peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Une fois le petit groupe reformé, elle tenta de les convaincre de l'accompagner à Las Noches, désapprouvant l'idée de les laisser là, seuls et sans défense.

Après un conciliabule fort peu discret que l'ex-espada fit semblant de ne pas entendre, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient tous avec elle. Pourtant, dès l'entrée de la forteresse franchie, Nell commença à se sentir mal. Peshe et Dondochakka se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, paniqués et impuissants.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Nell se plia en deux et, devant l'assistance, reprit sa forme adulte. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps, qui avait retrouvé sa taille originelle, observa avec insistance ses mains, à présent fines et grandes, puis, son regard se porta sur ses vêtements -où ce qui en restait- et elle rougit. La tunique, éprouvée par ces changements de forme successifs, ne cachait plus grand-chose de son anatomie.

Tia alla lui chercher une tenue décente sans faire de commentaires, comme si elle voyait des enfants se changer en femmes tous les jours. Même si l'ex-tercera ne sembla pas vouloir d'explication, Nelliel se sentit obligée de lui conter toute l'histoire. De son passé d'espada jusqu'aux derniers événements en passant par "l'accrochage" avec Nnoitora et Szayel, qui l'avait transformée. Elle fut par contre totalement incapable de lui dire pourquoi elle redevenait elle même _maintenant_.

Tout ça ne changeant rien à l'accord passé, elle et ses anciens Fracciones s'installèrent dans une des très nombreuses chambres de Las Noches, non loin de celle d'Hallibel. Ils furent rejoints quelques jours plus tard par Mila Rose, Sun-sun et Apache, qui avaient elles aussi été soignées par la Capitaine de la quatrième division, mais avaient mis bien plus de temps à arriver, se chamaillant tout le long de la route. Les filles ne se montrèrent pas tellement enthousiastes à l'idée d'accueillir de nouvelles têtes, mais un sermon de Tia suffit à les calmer.

C'est à l'occasion d'une dispute avec Sun-sun qu'on découvrit le secret de la transformation de Nell. De toute évidence, rentrer et sortir de Las Noches fonctionnait, mais une émotion négative telle que la colère avait le même effet. Elle s'était retrouvée un jour changée en enfant zozotante, noyée dans des vêtements beaucoup trop grands au beau milieu d'une phrase pleine de verve adressée à l'arrancar.

La haine des Fracciones envers Nelliel ne fit qu'augmenter à partir du moment où, voulant poser une question à leur patronne, elles étaient entrée dans sa chambre et l'avaient trouvée en bonne compagnie et bien trop... occupée pour les remarquer.

₪.₪.₪

Apache se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre de Las Noches, soulagée que ce cauchemar ne soit pas réel, mais se demandant si elle n'était pas un peu malade pour inventer de pareilles histoires.

"_Mais regarde tes cheveux,_ hurla soudain la voix de Sun-sun. _Verts ! Ils sont verts ! Ca ne ressemble à rien, ma pauvre !_" ; "M_aintenant ça suffit, où je vais encore me transformer... Et voilà ! Rega'de, t'es contente ?"_

Apache serra les paupières, priant pour se réveiller encore. Au bout d'une minute, elle repoussa les couvertures, grommelant qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas être soignée par cette Capitaine, finalement...

* * *

_En réalité, plus qu'une dédicace, c'est presque une offrande, puisqu'il a déjà mon âme… Donc, j'espère que ça t'aura plu._

_Pour ce qu'il en est des couples demandés en review (merci à tous !), voici ceux qui auront une place ici, un jour (je ne les promets pas pour demain…) :_

_- le Tatsuki/Grimmjow de Haruka-Akatsuki arrivera, sans doute dans le même genre que celui-ci, puisque je vais un peu chipoter avec la trame du manga pour qu'il ait lieu._

_- le Loly/Menoly d'Agrond se cache quelque part dans mon cerveau, mais il arrivera plus tard parce que je me rends compte que je n'ai fais que ses commandes à lui._

_- Comme je l'ai dis, le Yammy/Tatsuki (la demoiselle est très demandée) de Mineko Koishi sera écrit… Quand j'aurai une idée précise._

_Le reste de vos propositions est en standby dans une liste, je ne les oublie pas, mais j'essaie d'un faire une pour chacun. Si d'autres vous viennent, n'hésitez pas._

_A très bientôt._


	8. Sauver un chaton blessé

_Voici la commande d'Haruka-Akatsuki._

* * *

Tatsuki se reposait chez elle, encore un peu secouée des récentes révélations sur Ichigo. Son ami d'enfance, doté de pouvoirs surnaturels ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien remarqué ? En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'il y avait eu des indices, et ce type, là...

Elle fût interrompue par une sorte de grattement à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien être là à une heure pareille ? Légèrement effrayée, elle se prépara à effectuer une prise à son agresseur potentiel et ouvrit prudemment, coulant un regard méfiant sur son proche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la silhouette qui se tenait là était humaine. L'homme aux cheveux et yeux bleus, pourvu... d'une queue de chat, de griffes et d'une paire d'oreilles pointues, semblait à l'agonie. Il respirait difficilement, une main sur sa poitrine, et était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Elle hésita entre refermer la porte et appeler la police ou lui venir en aide, mais se décida pour la dernière option, poussée par son instinct maternel qui lui disait de secourir le chaton blessé. Tatsuki le tira jusque sous sa douche, pour faire la différence entre ses plaies et les traces de sang, et le laissa sous le jet pendant qu'elle allait chercher des bandages.

A son retour, il était à peu près propre, et ses oreilles humides retombaient sur son crâne en lui donnant un air triste. Elle eut un petit sourire attendri, qui ne sembla pas lui plaire au vu de la grimace qu'il lui adressa en retour, découvrant légèrement les dents en un feulement insonore. Une fois son "invité" séché et bandé, elle l'observa plus attentivement, avant d'avoir une révélation.

— Eh, mais ! Tu es le type qui avait agressé Ichigo, avant de se faire laminer !

Elle récolta un regard étonné, puis furieux, ainsi qu'une explication brouillonne et gesticulante :

— Non ! Enfin si, mais non… Tu t'en souviens ? Et puis d'abord, je ne me suis pas fait laminer, j'l'ai laissé gagner, ton pote. Et puis j'suis pas « le type qui s'est fait laminer », j'ai un nom ! C'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Tatsuki, totalement perdue, un sourcil levé et la bouche tordue de concentration, qui avait l'air de ne plus suivre depuis un certain temps. Dans un soupir, il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il était toujours en resurrecion, et qu'il n'avait par conséquent plus aucun vêtement.

— Dis, t'aurais pas des fringues à me filer ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, sans ses attributs félins et engoncé dans les plus larges vêtements que la jeune fille ait pu trouver. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'un enfant qui aurait grandit trop vite, ce qui déclencha les éclats de rire de la demoiselle.

— Rho, c'est bon, hein. C'est pas ma faute…

— Un peu quand même, assura-t-elle en cachant son sourire derrière sa main. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, maintenant ? Tu veux que je téléphone à Urahara pour voir s'il peut te prendre en charge ?

— Non !, cria-t-il sans même relever le terme « téléphoner », qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ne préviens personne que je suis là ! S… S'il te plait…

Malgré l'insistance de Tatsuki, elle obtint pour seule explication « qu'ils ne seraient pas tellement contents de le savoir en vie ». Une heure de négociation plus tard, il avait été décidé que le blessé dormirait sur un matelas, près de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait faire autrement à moins de l'obliger à aller se coucher dans la baignoire. Une fois les lumières éteintes, on n'entendit plus que deux respirations pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle demande :

— C'était quoi ces oreilles et ces griffes, Grimmjow ? T'es croisé avec un chat ?

— Pas un chat, une PANTHERE !, hurla l'intéressé en balançant son coussin sur elle.

Les jours passèrent à mesure que les blessures de l'ex-espada guérissaient, grâce aux soins quotidiens de Tatsuki, qui avaient le don de l'exaspérer. Son pensionnaire amusait la jeune fille au plus haut point : non content de n'avoir aucune manière, il ne connaissait aucun des objets modernes de la maison, tels que la télévision ou le micro-ondes, et avait toujours des réactions hilarantes face à cette technologie qui lui semblait surnaturelle. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de lui expliquer son fonctionnement, et se bornait à l'observer crier, sursauter ou tourner autour des appareils en ricanant.

Bientôt, il fût totalement rétabli, mais aucun d'eux n'aborda la question d'un retour chez lui. Un jour, lors de l'une des –très- fréquentes disputes, leurs mots dépassèrent leurs pensées, allant trop loin :

— Si tu savais comme j'en ai ma claque de ta gueule, criait Tasuki. D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi je te laisse rester ici ? Uniquement par _pitié._

— Vraiment ? Alors, tu sais quoi ? J'me casse !

Elle le vit partir, drapé dans son honneur bafoué, et cria « bon débarras », peu avant d'entendre la porte claquer si violemment que l'appartement en trembla. La jeune fille ignora son pincement de cœur en retrouvant les lieux si vides et silencieux, et reprit ses activités comme si de rien n'était. Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappait timidement à sa porte :

— J't'en veux toujours, grommela un Grimmjow trempé par la pluie, mais j'ai nulle part où aller et il flotte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier plus, car on lui sautait frénétiquement dessus…

₪.₪.₪

Grimmjow se réveilla brusquement dans Las Noches et secoua la tête, dégouté par la niaiserie de son propre rêve. Il se dit qu'il aurait finalement mieux fait d'écouter ses supérieurs rien qu'une fois, et de n'être pas allé mettre une rouste à Ichigo.

Parce que, comme ça, il ne l'aurait jamais croisée…

* * *

_Ouh, il est peut-être aussi niaiseux que le pense Grimmjow, celui-ci… Tant pis ! Un peu de guimauve de temps en temps n'est pas mortel…  
Merci aux reviwers du chapitre précédent (notamment à __d'Haruka-Akatsuki, qui mérite largement son petit cadeau)._

_Tant que j'y pense ! Les anciens ne l'ont sans doute pas vu, mais les chapitres 2 et 5 ont été édités. Naemir a réalisé des dessins, illustrant ces chapitres, ils sont visible sur son devianart, par ici (enlevez les "*") : http*:*/*/*naemir*.deviantart*  
Ou, plus exactement, ici pour le Bya/Ken : __http*:*/*/*naemir*.deviantart*.*com*/gallery/#/d5aayou  
Et là pour le Keigo/Aizen : http*:*/*/*naemir*.deviantart*.*com*/gallery/#/d5aaurp  
D'autres dessins sont en projets, j'éditerai les chapitres concernés et le préciserai dans le nouveau._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
